A Single Black Rose Complete
by Sunkissed-Moonlight
Summary: Samantha is new at Hogwarts, but is she really who Blaise thinks she is? COMPLETE
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

A/N: Okay, since this is the first chapter, I'd like to say a little bit of stuff. First of all, the disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter. Believe me, if I did me and Draco would be enjoying our honeymoon in Saskatchewan with Gemm and the McDonalds catchphrase. Now that that's over, I would like thank you for actually coming to read this! This is my third fanfic (one I lost interest in, the other is still currently in the making). I'm really hoping to get lots of reviews ^_^. Anyways, read on, and please review! I enjoy crits and comments but no flames please!  
  
Oh and another thing. If you are thinking of writing your own HP fic, I suggest you go to the scholastic Harry Potter website. They have a great glossary!  
  
***Chapter One: Welcome to Hogwarts***  
  
Samantha sat all alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. It was late November and Samantha had just transferred from Durmstrang. She had been expelled and the only Wizarding School that would take her in was Hogwarts.  
  
Samantha picked that the black nail polish on her nails. She could never keep the damn stuff on. It either chipped off itself or she picked it off. That was one of the many things Samantha hated. Another was her name. Samantha had sworn she'd kill anyone that shortened her name. Sam was a boy's name. There was no way in hell that she was a boy, though she did rather like their clothes.  
  
"Damn!" she swore as the train suddenly jolted forward and knocked her head into the window that she was staring through.  
  
Samantha opened the window. "You know, it would be a lot easier if you kept the ride steady!" she yelled out the window to the front of the train.  
  
Two minutes later the train jolted again.  
  
"Fuck this place!" Samantha thought. "What the hell am I doing here anyways? Stupid muggle parents... Don't give a damn of what I want to do!"  
  
Samantha kicked the seat with her chunky black boots. She smiled. "Thank Buddha I get to keep my style."  
  
Samantha had altered her uniform to fit her needs. The skirt was black, not grey. And it was considerably shorter. Long skirts sucked. Also she had replaced the white blouse with a dark green sweater. Instead of ugly old "Mary-Jane" shoes, Samantha wore her boots. That was the way it was going to be. She wouldn't change for some stupid adults.  
  
But it was weird. The headmaster, Dumbledore was his name, didn't seem to mind her style. In fact he almost encouraged it. "Stupid old coot!" She thought when she met him, but Samantha actually liked the stupid old man. He had this aura about him. He seemed to understand her.  
  
******  
  
After hours of bitching about the train ride, Samantha finally arrived at Hogwarts. She was led to a carriage by a big hairy man. Hagrid was his name.  
  
"Come on, nothin' to be afraid of here!" He said happily when Samantha refused to go closer to the carriages.  
  
She had stopped about three meters away from them. What were those ugly creatures! Hooked to the carriage were two black things that appeared to be related to horses. The difference was, was that they had scales, and wings. They were ugly, and downright freaky.  
  
"What are those?" Samantha asked Hagrid, still refusing to go closer.  
  
Hagrid was taken aback. "Thestrals," he mumbled. "You can only see 'em if you've seen someone die."  
  
Samantha turned white, remembering the past summer. "What are you talking about? I was talking about the... Umm... Tentacles coming out of the lake!" She saved herself quickly. No way was this ugly lug going to find out about her past.  
  
"Oh!" Hagrid laughed. "That there is the giant squid! 'e occupies the lake! Don't worry about 'im though. Quite a friendly creature, that 'e is!"  
  
Samantha nodded and walked up the carriage. She got in, trying not to stare at the thestrals. Samantha sat next to Hagrid with her jet black hair hanging over her tanned skin. Thank god her parents had let her dye her hair black. They had control over everything that Samantha owned; everything except her looks. Cherry lips and just a touch of mascara. Easy, yet it still looked good. Anyways, it took way less time then piling up on the eye-liner. That was so poseur.  
  
"Almost there! You'll love Hogwarts!" Hagrid grinned, trying to make friends with the dark-looking girl.  
  
Samantha looked out the window towards the castle. "It's beautiful!" she said truthfully. Durmstrang was so modern compared the Hogwarts. The old charm appealed greatly to her.  
  
"Are their any ghosts here?" she asked Hagrid.  
  
"O' course there are! 'ogwarts wouldn't be 'ogwarts without ghosts! Each 'ouse 'as its own ghost. Gryffindor has Nearly 'eadless Nick. Though mind yourself, 'e prefers to be called Sir Nick! Hufflepuff has the Fat Friar and Ravenclaw 'as the Grey Lady. O' course then there's Slytherin with the Bloody Baron. A nasty ghost he is. And there are other ghosts as well. Watch out for Peeves! 'e likes to play pranks!"  
  
Samantha grinned, making Hagrid feel like he accomplished something. "I love ghosts," Samantha said. "I love old things! I have a feeling that this school is going to be much better than Durmstrang!"  
  
They approached the castle within minutes. Hagrid explained that it was dinner time and that all the students would be in the Great Hall. "Dumbledore will probably want to sort you in front of the school. It's kind of a tradition, but don't worry, it's not humiliating what-so-ever!"  
  
"Sort me?" Samantha asked curiously.  
  
"Oh yes, fergot about that! Into a house of course!"  
  
"Oh. We didn't have houses in Durmstrang. At Beauxbatons we did though."  
  
Hagrid's head jerked up. "How is Madame Maxime doing?"  
  
"Same crazy, old bit- bat, that is..."  
  
******  
  
Inside Hogwarts, Samantha was dumbstruck. The castle was old Cathedral style and it was downright beautiful. The Great Hall was huge and the ceiling amazed her. Through all her excitement, Samantha felt a little self conscious walking up to the front of the hall with Hagrid. She stuck out like a sore thumb with her different clothes and hair. None of the other students had lip rings, or eyebrow piercings for that matter. No one had a tattoo on their arm (Samantha's was lettering in a band that read: "FuCkEd Up"). Her parents hated that tattoo. All the better.  
  
At the front of the Great Hall, Samantha stood with Dumbledore; Hagrid had already sat down at the staff table. The students stared at her, some with very un-friendly eyes. One face caught her attention. Who was that sexy guy with the silver hair? Too bad those fat goons prevented her from having a better view.  
  
"I would like everyone to meet Samantha Zinok!" Dumbledore said to the students. Samantha grimaced at the mention of her last name. That was her parent's name. It didn't belong to her.  
  
Dumbledore directed her to sit on a stool and he placed the huge sorting hat on her head.  
  
"Someone must have had a big head!" Samantha thought.  
  
"Shut your mouth, young girl!" a voice inside her head scolded. "I am more than just a big hat!"  
  
"Oh, great! Now I'm taking orders from a hat!"  
  
"Listen muck-mouth; leave the attitude at the door. I need to sort you! Now... Ah, I see you're very smart! How does Ravenclaw sound?"  
  
"Smart my ass! I'm not living with a bunch of brainy kids!"  
  
"Okay, that leaves me to my first choice!"  
  
"Why didn't you say that first then?"  
  
The hat tightened on her head. "Because I wanted to see how you would respond!"  
  
"OW! Stop that!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted to the school.  
  
Dumbledore took the hat off of Samantha's head. "Thank god, I've got that damn thing off me!" she thought.  
  
The uproar of the Slytherins directed her to which table she should sit at. Placing herself next to a particularly big girl at the end of the table, Samantha gazed around the hall.  
  
"Millicent Bulstrode," the "girl" next to her grunted, holding out her hand.  
  
"Samantha. Don't call me Sam. I'll kill you if you do." Samantha didn't shake Millicent's hand. The girl would probably break her fingers if she did.  
  
Suddenly someone tapped on Samantha's shoulder. She turned around, finding herself face to face with the beautiful silver haired boy that she had seen earlier.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," the boy drawled.  
  
"Pleasure," Samantha said back in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Better watch your mouth Zinok. I have power among this house."  
  
"And I have knives. And not mention I have very good experience in curses."  
  
Draco smirked. "You're not that bad Zinok."  
  
"Bad: yes. Un-likeable: no." "Nice accent, by the way," Draco said to her as a goodbye. He started to walk away, but Samantha wouldn't let him just yet.  
  
"I don't have an accent. You do."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Zinok! Like to argue?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. And stop calling me Zinok. That's not my name."  
  
"Whatever," Draco called to her as he left the Great Hall.  
  
Millicent leaned over the Samantha. "Looks like you're in for a year of arguing with Draco."  
  
"Indeed," Samantha replied. But she liked to argue. And DAMN he was cute....  
  
***End of Chapter One*** 


	2. Foul Pansy Parkinson

A/N: My, that was a long chapter. I really hope you liked it! I'm still deciding if Hermione should have a boyfriend (not necessarily Ron) when I introduce her into the story. Maybe you guys could tell me who she should be with?  
  
***Chapter Two: Foul Pansy Parkinson***  
  
Later that evening, around 6:00pm, Samantha was unpacking her things in her dormitory. Though the Slytherin dungeons started underground, the girls and boys dormitories went up above ground two stories. Samantha's dorm was at the top and had its own balcony which surprisingly had its own staircase so that you could walk down to the lake if you wanted. The doors to the balcony were made of a deep mahogany, like the other furnishings, and had frosted glass. The doors only opened with a password and for girls,  
  
The dormitory had stone walls and dark forest green shag carpet. There were five beds in the room, all belonging to the other seventh year girls. Near the far wall was a staircase, leading down to the other dormitories and the common room. The room was charming, with highly detailed posts on the four poster beds and velveteen curtains on each bed. There were only two windows. One was stained glass with a picture of the Hogwarts castle on it. The other jutted out towards the outsides so you could walk up to the window and have a sit with your feet dangling if you dared. This window was right beside Samantha's bed.  
  
Samantha's trunk sat at the end of her bed. Her other belongings were scattered on the silver bedspread. She placed a single picture on her beside table. It was of her parents. Then Samantha carefully took out her posters. First came one of Miyavi, a rock-star from Japan.  
  
"Stickio!" Samantha said, waving her 14 inch oak wand at the poster she held against the wall. Instantly, it stuck.  
  
Then Samantha took out a poster of the band Queen. Again, she used the same spell to stick it too the wall. By the time fifteen minutes had passed, Samantha had plastered posters of Our Lady Peace, Good Charlotte and Alice Cooper all over the wall around her bed.  
  
"Who are they?" a slimy voice spoke at Samantha.  
  
She turned around and faced the voice. Pansy Parkinson and her little minions. The stupid girl was pug-faced and ugly, yet she still was able to sleep with every guy in the school.  
  
Samantha pointed to the posters one by one. "That's Our Lady Peace, a Canadian band that I'm sure you've never heard of. And that's Good Charlotte, and that is Alice Cooper. He's old now, but his music kicks ass. That is Queen. You must have heard of them! They're from Britain. This guy though," She pointed to Freddie. "is dead."  
  
"Uh huh, and what about her?" Pansy pointed to Miyavi.  
  
Samantha glared. "'She', you stupid git, is a him."  
  
Well that certainly shut Pansy up. She looked at Samantha in an odd way then snapped her fingers. Her minions followed after her right away and they left down the stairway.  
  
Samantha snickered. "Thank god she's gone!"  
  
Samantha got back to unpacking her things. A diary (in which she kept her poetry and songs) that she put in a locked drawer in the beside table, a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans, a book detailing the rising and falls of Lord Voldemort, and a huge collection of CDs. Samantha had begged the headmaster to let her be able to use her Discman. He said yes, so Samantha wasn't deprived of music.  
  
******  
  
Once everything was unpacked, Samantha grabbed her broom. A Phoenix 1000; the best broom on the market. It was 7:00pm so it wasn't too late for some flying around the grounds. Samantha left through the balcony doors and hopped on her broom. Instantly she felt the rush of cold air in her face. It blew back her waist-length hair making it blend into the night. "This is how it should be," Samantha thought, "Me, my broomstick and the night."  
  
She zoomed around the grounds, swerving in-between turrets and under bridges. She skimmed across the lake, making water splash up at her. Finally, she landed on a rock that jutted out of water. Samantha twirled her finger in the water.  
  
"Zinok, didn't know you could fly so well!"  
  
"Are you stalking me or something, Draco?"  
  
"I find you interesting. Take it as a compliment."  
  
"Whatever. What are you doing out here?" Samantha sat up. The rock was big enough for the both of them. Just barely... She could push him into the water at anytime... Then he'd have to take off his clothes...  
  
"Practicing my flying. I noticed you were too."  
  
"Indeed I was. You on the Quidditch team or something?"  
  
"You're looking at the Slytherin Seeker!" he said with pride.  
  
"Anymore space on the team?" Samantha asked him hopefully.  
  
"Why? Want to see me in action closer up?"  
  
"My, my, full of ourselves aren't we?" She raised one eyebrow at him. "I was on my Quidditch team at Durmstrang... And at Beauxbatons. I'm a good Chaser."  
  
Samantha stood up so she was eye to eye with the Malfoy. He was just a bit taller than her.  
  
"Our sweaters match," she pointed out. Both of them were wearing dark green sweaters.  
  
"Good thing our bottoms don't match," Draco laughed, looking at her mini- skirt.  
  
"I could arrange for you to wear a skirt too."  
  
"No, I'm good."  
  
"Too bad. A guy in a skirt is sexy."  
  
Samantha smiled a sexy smile at Draco and he did his ever so cute smirk. They got closer and closer to each other. Samantha cheered in her mind. They were going to kiss!  
  
******  
  
Damn that Pansy Parkinson. She just had to show up at the right moment, ruining everything. Oh and not mention, she was Draco's girlfriend. "A waste of good meat!" Samantha whined to Blaise Zambini, the next night. Blaise and Samantha had met in class, and instantly they connected. They were sitting on Samantha's bed. He had flown his broom up the stairs so that he wouldn't slide down. They needed some privacy. Everyone was in the common room.  
  
"Who, Draco or Pansy?"  
  
Samantha glared. "Find then, no more Bertie Botts for you!"  
  
Blaise did a puppy dog face and started to whine like one.  
  
"Oh my god, Blaise!" Samantha tackled him. She giggled as he made a stunned look.  
  
"Having fun, Zinok?" Pansy's poison voice asked her as she came up the stairs. "Next thing you know, you too will be fucking each other. Please keep it pg-13; I'm in no mood for porn."  
  
"Bitch," Samantha spat.  
  
"Not denying it? Well you too have your fun; I'm going to go see Draco."  
  
"How did you get him, anyways?" Samantha asked her. "I mean look at him, and look at you! You're even wearing the stupid uniform how it's supposed to go!"  
  
Pansy raised her eyebrows. "Dearie, I have to wear this. You chose to wear that." Pansy laughed and left back down the staircase, carrying the sweater that she came to get.  
  
"God," Samantha sighed. "It's useless. Every time I actually like some guy, they end up with someone like that!"  
  
"Hey," Blaise soothed. He brushed her black hair out of her face. She was almost in tears. "You've always got me."  
  
Samantha smiled and hugged her friend. At least she had Potions to look forward to the next day. It had always been her favourite subject and professor Snape sounded nice, according to the Slytherins.  
  
Then again, rumors almost always are wrong.  
  
***End of Chapter Two*** 


	3. More Foul Encounters With Pansy

A/N: I seriously hope that people are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it! I don't have much to say except that it's Easter, so happy Easter!  
  
Oh yeah, I think that I spelt Blaise's last name wrong in the past two chapters. Oops! I just read on a Harry Potter site that it's actually Zabini, not Zambini. I think that zambinis are those things that clean the ice on ice-rinks... Heh, heh. Ah well, just ignore my stupidness.  
  
***Chapter Three: More Foul Encounters with Pansy***  
  
Snape's classroom was dark, dim and downright spooky. The desks were aligned in two straight columns and eight rows; three desks to a row. Blaise had saved Samantha a seat in the very back. But as she walked towards the seat, Pansy Parkinson, the foul mouthed seventh year took it.  
  
"Sorry dearie, this seat is taken." Pansy smirked at Samantha, who, to her dismay, just shrugged and sat in the desk in front of Blaise.  
  
Blaise stifled a laugh. Pansy smacked him upside his head.  
  
"Hey! That hurt!" Blaise said sharply.  
  
"Enough talking!" Snape snapped at the class as he strode to the front. "Turn to page 394. I'm not in the mood for any foolish behavior!"  
  
Samantha flipped through her wide selection of Potions books. Which book did he want her to read?  
  
"Um, Professor, sir?" she said, putting her hand into the air.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Zinok?" Snape answered flatly.  
  
"What book?"  
  
"What do you mean what book?"  
  
"You said turn to page 394. What book?"  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes. "There only is one book!" he spat.  
  
"Okay... temper..."  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin! Next time Ms. Zinok, I suggest you only bring what is needed," Snape said, eying her stack of Potions books.  
  
"Whatever," Samantha mumbled under her breath. She turned to a dark haired boy beside her, to check what book he had out. Potions; Year Seven, the book read in shiny gold lettering. Samantha fumbled through her books.  
  
"Damn!" she said, just a little too loud.  
  
"What is it now, Ms. Zinok?"  
  
"I don't have that book..."  
  
Snape ignored her and turned back to the chalkboard. Samantha sighed, frustrated. She ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook. On it she wrote: "Is he always like this?" Then she kicked Blaise's shoe and handed him the folded paper. He scribbled something back. "This is one of his good days," the note read. "Thank Buddha I'm not in the front! I think he'd kill me with his breath!" Samantha wrote back.  
  
Blaise snorted when he read the note.  
  
"Something funny, Mr. Zabini?" Snape asked, suddenly looming over Blaise.  
  
"Nothing what-so-ever," Blaise replied, breathing only through his mouth.  
  
******  
  
The thirty minutes of Potions class that had passed seemed forever. Snape blabbed on about some level 15 potion, while Samantha snapped an elastic band back and forth in her fingers. Finally, fifteen minutes later, class was over. Surprisingly, Snape left first, claiming he needed a tea.  
  
"Probably going to snort some coke," Samantha suggested.  
  
"Some what?" Blaise asked, sounding more confused than he had ever been when Samantha mentioned some muggle thing that he knew nothing about.  
  
While Samantha tried to explain cocaine to Blaise, she didn't notice Pansy and three other Syltherin girls saunter up to them.  
  
"It's really addictive too," Samantha added to her explanation.  
  
"How's it going, Zinok?" Pansy asked her, as she stood with her arms crossed. The three other girls shot daggers with their eyes at Blaise and Samantha.  
  
"Good. Until now, that is," Samantha replied. She and Blaise got up from the desk they were sitting on.  
  
"Let's go," Blaise said, grabbing Samantha's arm and pulling her away before she got mad at Pansy.  
  
"You know, you two make the perfect couple! Just like me and Draco!" Pansy said in a baby voice.  
  
"Shut up, Parkinson!" Samantha snapped, spinning around to face her,  
  
"Temper, temper, Zinok! You should learn to control that. Someone might get hurt!"  
  
"Does your face hurt?"  
  
Pansy raised an eyebrow. "No, why?"  
  
"'cause its killing me!" Blaise and Samantha both laughed.  
  
"Insult me all you want. We all know you only hate me because I have Draco and you don't."  
  
Samantha snorted. "I would be crazy if I was ever jealous of you." Samantha turned and started to walk out the door, Blaise following close behind her.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Pansy waved her wand, locking Samantha's legs together.  
  
The next thing Samantha knew, she was sprawled on the floor, her legs and arms still bound, with her skirt flipped up. "Bitch!" she spat at Pansy.  
  
The four Slytherin girls behind her giggled madly at Samantha's visible underwear. Blaise mumbled the counter curse and helped Samantha up.  
  
"You okay?" he asked her sounding concerned.  
  
"Fine. It's no problem! If they want to look at my sexy ass then they can!"  
  
******  
  
It was dinner time, but Samantha and Blaise skipped it. They weren't hungry and if Samantha met up with Pansy she probably would have killed her. So there they were, sitting in the indent of the window by Samantha's bed.  
  
"She is such a total bitch!" Samantha complained.  
  
"She always has been. Don't worry about Draco, he's a player. He hurts girls all the time."  
  
"But Blaise," Samantha whined. "He's so freaking gorgeous!"  
  
Blaise frowned. "Am I not?"  
  
Samantha placed her hand on Blaise's cheek. "I love you, Blaise. But as a friend, nothing more."  
  
"S'ok. I understand."  
  
Samantha leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "What do you say we go for a walk? I want to meet some new people!"  
  
Blaise smiled.  
  
******  
  
The autumn air was chilly and not many people were outside, but Samantha loved the weather. Cold, dark and humid. That was the way she liked it. Blaise and her headed towards the Quidditch pitch, brooms in hand. Samantha found out that there was an opening on the team. Apparently some kid almost killed himself falling off a broom and was out for the season.  
  
When they reached the pitch, three other figures where already there. One was tall and skinny, and obviously a guy. Another one was just a bit shorter, and also a guy. The third seemed to be a girl, but only because of the long wavy hair. Otherwise, she was very boyish.  
  
"That's Potter, Weasley and Granger," Blaise informed her.  
  
"And?" Samantha asked, questioning the touch of hate in his voice.  
  
"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger... Sound familiar?"  
  
"Oh! Those goody-two-shoes that saved the wizarding world like what... Five or six times?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"I heard that Harry is a really good seeker... I want to meet them!" Before Blaise could stop her, Samantha had already reached the golden trio.  
  
"Going to practice for the season?" she asked Harry.  
  
"Maybe... Who are you?"  
  
"Oh sorry! I'm Samantha, you know the new girl!"  
  
Hermione looked up from a book she was reading. "Hermione Granger. Pleasure." She immediately went back to her book.  
  
Ron didn't say anything.  
  
"Do you guys have a problem or something?" Samantha asked, offended by their rudeness.  
  
Ron spoke first. "We don't associate with Slytherins."  
  
"Right," Samantha said and started to pick at what was left of her black nail polish.  
  
Blaise finally caught up to her. "Hey."  
  
"Hullo."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Once again Ron was silent.  
  
"Do they have mental problems?" Samantha whispered in Blaise's ear.  
  
"Nope, they just hate Slytherins."  
  
"That's fucked up."  
  
"Oh crap!" Blaise suddenly said, smacking his forehead.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have Potions homework!"  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
Blaise and Samantha rushed off to the castle.  
  
"Why was she talking to us?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Maybe not all Slytherins are bad?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Couldn't be," Harry answered.  
  
******  
  
Samantha decided to go do her homework in her dormitory alone. She had been with Blaise all day and he was starting to get clingy. Sure, Blaise was cute, but she didn't like him that way. Still, he was the only one who had actually been friendly too her. Well... Except for Draco...  
  
"No!" she thought, trying to erase her memory of the Malfoy. "I can't like him. He is with Pansy, and he's a player. Anyways, he would never like me."  
  
Samantha found herself crying silently. Everything was wrong here. Just like at the other schools. She didn't fit in and was never going to. She felt like going back to-  
  
NO! She would never go back there. He had promised power, unbelievable power. All that had come was massacre. Thank god she was in a school with the legendary Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was feared by him. It was the only thing that he was afraid of.  
  
Samantha took out a black leather box from the nightstand. She used a key that hung around her neck to unlock it. The box was filled with letters. All letters from one person. Quickly, she shut the box. "No," she thought. I won't go back to him either. He was worse than the other him.  
  
******  
  
It was past curfew, but Samantha didn't really care. She had her broom between he legs as she stood on the balcony fixing her hair into a ponytail. Flying was the only thing that could make her happy and prevent suicidal thoughts.  
  
Once she was done fastening her ponytail, Samantha kicked off and flew up to the highest tower she could find. The stars winked at her as she zoomed higher and higher. Reaching the turret, she found that she could sit on it. He broom levitated beside her as she sat with her knees up staring at the stars.  
  
An hour passed without her knowing. It was almost midnight, and she got sleepy. Time to go in. Samantha flew down to the balcony.  
  
"Nirehtyls," she mumbled and the doors creaked open.  
  
She expected to find the dorm empty, but to her surprise, there was a tall figure standing right in front of her. It grabbed her and covered her mouth. Samantha could barely breathe as she struggled to get out of its grasp.  
  
"Fallius Rintern!" the figure whispered and Samantha felt her limbs go limp. Then... everything went black.  
  
***End Chapter Three*** 


	4. Any Drink is a Good Drink

A/N: Man, I'm writing a lot lately! I know I've just started, but I would really love some reviews! KTHXBYE!  
  
***Chapter Four: Any Drink is a Good Drink***  
  
She awoke to the same darkness that she had passed out in. Slowly, as her eyes focused, Samantha was able to see that she was in a room in the castle. It was lit by a single flame that hung in a holder on the wall. Her kidnapper stood in front of her, while Samantha sat on a chair, with nothing to hold her down.  
  
"What do you want, Finley?" she spat at the tall, blonde-haired man.  
  
"You've caused a big stir with the Ministry," he replied, puffing on a cigarette.  
  
"So?"  
  
"They're looking for you, Sam."  
  
"Like I care! I'm here now, this is my life."  
  
"How can you say that? You've been here for what... Two days?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Finley pinched her cheek. "You always were a cute one!"  
  
"Bite me, asshole!"  
  
"Look, Sam. We can do this the hard way, or my way!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You have to come back. They'll know too much if they catch you."  
  
"Let them catch me. I don't give a fuck."  
  
Finley grinned evilly at her. "And I don't give if you die! Those are your choices Sam. Die or join us again!"  
  
"I'd die either way."  
  
"That's life."  
  
"ACCIO DOOR!" Samantha suddenly cried, whipping out her wand.  
  
Finley had just enough time to turn around and get a door in the face. It knocked him down; face flat against the floor and out cold.  
  
"That's what you get for trying to kill me, you bastard!" Samantha stepped on top of the door as she left.  
  
******  
  
Samantha didn't get any sleep that night. She sat on her bed, wand drawn and ready to attack anything that came near. By the time it was morning, she was practically asleep. But Pansy Parkinson always ruined anything that could be good.  
  
"Jesus, you look like the living dead!" Pansy snarled, waking Samantha from her dozing.  
  
"Watch out or I'll turn you into a zombie too, Parkinson."  
  
"You are the weirdest thing I've ever met!"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes and left with the rest of the Slytherin girls who were going to class. The dormitory was empty now, except for Samantha.  
  
"How could they find me?" she asked herself over and over again. After the incident at that mall, she thought everything was over and she was going to Azkaban. But then it struck her... If she changed her looks and name, she could keep on living a normal life. "Boy was I wrong!" That was it. She needed to tell someone; get it off her shoulders. And she knew that Blaise always skipped the first class.  
  
Getting into the boys dormitory was easy. She just walked up the stairs.  
  
"Blaise! Blaise? Where the fuck are you?" she called. Samantha walked over to his bed. Empty. "Damn! Nice time to actually go to class!"  
  
"Do you have a screaming problem, Zinok?" It was that voice. Not, Finley's. It was the voice of the one sin she was tempted to give in to.  
  
"Malfoy, do you know where Blaise is?" She stepped closer to Draco who was casually lying against the headboard of his bed, dressed in nothing but a muscle shirt and boxers.  
  
"He went to class."  
  
"That dumbass!"  
  
"Not really. McGonagall told him that if he missed one more transfigurations class he would be expelled."  
  
"Oh." Samantha sat down next to Draco. His bed was surprisingly more comfortable than hers and Draco was unsurprisingly hotter than Blaise. NO! "Damn this love/hate relationship!" she thought to herself. Samantha had to keep telling herself that he was a player. He was with Pansy. But, damn!  
  
"Does my lack of clothes turn you on?" Draco asked her, smirking.  
  
Suddenly aware that she was staring, Samantha snapped her head up. "No, I was just thinking about how great a drink would be right now."  
  
"You're in luck!" Draco reached over to his bedside table and pulled a small bottle out of the drawer. "Got it in Hogsmeade last weekend. Paid double price because I'm still underage."  
  
"You can buy it for double? It's not illegal?" Samantha asked, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig. "Oh nasty!" She grimaced at the sour taste. "Yet satisfying." She took another swig.  
  
"Save some for me," Draco said, reaching for the bottle.  
  
Taking turns, they both took their share of the alcohol. Samantha felt her head get lighter and lighter.  
  
"Fucking oh my God!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, obviously sloshed.  
  
"We should go like... Share the love!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Follow me you drunken fool!" Samantha got up and staggered towards the stairway to the common room. Draco followed, barely able to stand.  
  
By the time they had reached the common room, it was lunch break and around ten other students occupied the room. Some looked up as Samantha and Draco entered arms around each others shoulders.  
  
"Hey! Pansy!" Draco called to his girlfriend. "I love you!"  
  
Samantha started to giggle madly and started to fall towards Draco. "Hello sexy!" she said, brushing his hair out of his face. "Will you sex me?"  
  
Draco started to giggle like a little girl. Then, they both abruptly stopped giggling and started to make-out.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Pansy screeched. "Get off my boyfriend!" She rushed towards Draco and Samantha, pulled them apart, and started to yell at Samantha. "What the crap?! Are you fucking crazy?"  
  
"Hey, don't mess with me! I'm a class forty-six kung-fu chick! HI YA!" Samantha swung her arms all in different directions.  
  
"Bitch! Are you mocking me?" Pansy's anger was boiling over.  
  
"Don't make me angry. I'm violent when I'm angry!" Samantha threw a slow punch, missing Pansy and making her fall face-first onto the floor. Then she passed out.  
  
Draco stood, leaning on the fireplace, still laughing his ass off. Suddenly a wave of nausea struck him and Draco hurled all over the stone hearth.  
  
"EW!" screamed the girls in the common room, including Pansy.  
  
Just then Blaise burst in. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked. "I could hear you guys scream from outside!"  
  
Pansy pointed to Samantha and Draco; one passed out, the other looking deathly sick. "Both are drunk as all hell."  
  
Blaise picked up Samantha, fireman style, and shook his head. "I'm taking her up to her dormitory. You take care of barf boy over there."  
  
Pansy turned pale. "I have to clean that up?"  
  
"He's you're boyfriend."  
  
******  
  
By the time Samantha awoke, it was past dinner time. Her head pounded and she felt nauseous. What the hell did she do? And how did she end up in her own bed?  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Blaise asked her. He sat in the indent of the window.  
  
"That I needed a drink. So I got one."  
  
"Jesus Samantha, there's drinking and then there's drinking!"  
  
"Believe me I needed that drink badly."  
  
"What could make you get drunk with Draco?"  
  
Samantha thought for a moment. "One, he's incredibly sexy. Two, he had the booze. Three, I can't tell you that until we're in a place where no one can here us."  
  
"Jesus Samantha, you've got me worried."  
  
"Wait 'till you hear my story. You probably won't want to be around me anymore."  
  
Blaise sat next to her. He looked into her hazel eyes with his black ones. "Nothing could ever make me not want to be around you."  
  
***End Chapter Four*** 


	5. Kiss Me

A/N: Thank you to all those who gave me reviews. Except one person however, but I won't go into detail because that person probably wouldn't be reading this. Though, before I start this chapter I have a message to all reviewers. It doesn't just count for this story. It counts for all stories.  
  
IF YOU THINK THIS STORY IS AWFUL THE WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING YOUR TIME TO REVEIW?  
  
Now that that's out of my system, we can get on with our lives. Read on, my faithful fan!  
  
P.S. Frozen by Madonna is the most annoying song EVER. A better song is Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer. That is the song that this Chapter is named after.  
  
***Chapter Five: Kiss Me***  
  
Before he had walked in on Samantha's and Draco's drunken scene, Blaise had been pacing around the dungeons, contemplating why he kept going for Samantha. She obviously didn't like him the way he liked her.  
  
"You're such a complete fool!" he thought, turning the corner past a particularly amusing painting of a man with five straws in each nostril.  
  
Blaise walked faster towards the common room. He was three meters away from speaking the password and entering when he heard the "Ew"'s. Blaise rushed in to see what was happening, fearing that Pansy had completely humiliated Samantha again. The next thing he saw was two drunken fools, one of whom he loved dearly.  
  
******  
  
It was a couple of nights later that Samantha had finally decided to tell Blaise what had happened before she had gotten drunk with Draco. Since it was now early December, going outside to talk would be usually be a stupid thing to do, considering the cold temperatures, but this time is was necessary to be away from every ear that existed on earth.  
  
They had placed themselves on the same rock that Samantha and Draco had come every close to their first kiss. Samantha stood facing out at the lake. She had worn her puffy jacket that quite resembled a marshmallow, pants, her Slytherin scarf and earmuffs that were sparkly and silver. Her hair was tied into a pony tail that slapped the sides of her face when the wind blew. Blaise sat behind her, waiting patiently for her to tell her story. His black jacket, pants and hair had contrasted against the white snow, making him stick out against the background of the castle grounds.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm taking so long," Samantha apologized, turning around and sitting down.  
  
"It's okay. You said that this was a big deal. I completely understand." Blaise smiled. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" he thought to himself as Samantha smiled back in that sweet way that she had.  
  
"First," she said, choosing her words carefully, "I need to show you something." She breathed in deep and rolled up her sleeve. "Apperio!" Slowly, as if the ink had flowed up to the surface of her skin, the Dark Mark appeared on her arm.  
  
"You were a-"  
  
"Deatheater. Ever since I was born. I was taken in by Voldemort, god knows why and raised as a servant for him. I did some terrible things, but there's more to this story."  
  
"Go ahead, you can tell me."  
  
"You promise, no matter what you, you won't tell anybody? Not even write it down in a journal?"  
  
"Cross my heart," Blaise promised, placing his hand over the left side of his chest. "It's aching for you," he said to himself. Why did he keep thinking these things about her? He knew she liked Draco. She liked him a lot in fact. Did he ever have a chance?  
  
"My real name is Samantha Riddle. At least that's what I was taught from birth. While I was working for Voldemort, I got this sense of magic. I was really good at it, even though I had never been taught in any school or by anyone. It started to freak the other Deatheaters out. They felt threatened by my powers. One day, I was at this mall, you know, trying to be a normal teenager, and I was approached by two of the Deatheaters. Tornik and Gorfinge were their names. Both of them were still young, about twenty- five."  
  
"What did they do?" Blaise interrupted.  
  
"They told me that everything that I had been told were lies; that Voldemort was going to kill me the first chance I got. Tornik and Gorfinge just wanted me to try and leave the Deatheaters. I would be killed then, but they didn't expect what I was going to do. You'll have to understand that back then I was very angry with the world. I didn't understand why everyone hated each other so much. Not to mention I was manipulative, violent and rude. Well I took the news really harshly."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I blew up the mall. Of course it wasn't on purpose! My emotions went crazy on me and I went mad. Afterwards, as I stood in a pile of rubble and mangled bodies, it hit me. I had just killed probably over a hundred people." Samantha's voice started to crack. She couldn't hold back her tears. "I was going to give myself in, and tell everyone everything about Voldemort. But I wasn't strong enough. As soon as I saw the ambulances and fire trucks, I freaked out and ran. I don't know how long I ran, but I ended up on a little abandoned farm somewhere in Scotland. I learned magic up to the level that I should at that age through mail order lessons. Since I started those, I became Samantha Zinok."  
  
Blaise breathed out, creating a cloud of condensation. "And you went to different schools from there?"  
  
"Yes." Samantha's eyes were now puffy and her mouth twitched.  
  
"Samantha," Blaise said softly. He brushed her cheek with his hand. "How could you let your emotions become so out of control?"  
  
Samantha sighed. "I'm sorry, Blaise. I've just revealed something that I've never told anyone and I'm not ready to tell you that now."  
  
He nodded. "So now that this is out, why is it the cause of your drinking with Draco?"  
  
"Remeber how I talked about Gorfinge?"  
  
Blaise nodded.  
  
"Well, his son's name is Finley. And he found me the other night."  
  
******  
  
Blaise walked with Samantha everywhere. He wouldn't let her out of his site, except at nighttime when she went to bed. He couldn't explain it, but he felt the overwhelming urge to protect her wherever she went. A week later, on the tenth day of December, that was impossible. Somethings you can't protect people from. One of these things is a broken heart.  
  
It had happened in Potions class and Samantha knew that it was coming sooner or later. She had gotten a detention and to her luck she got to spend it with Draco who had gotten a detention for being late and having an unmistakeable hangover... again. They were sent to polish the trophies and they were unattended. Professor Snape had been called to an urgent meeting with Dumbledore.  
  
Samantha rubbed at a trophy with her cloth.  
  
"You're actually going to clean them?" Draco asked her, sounding a bit surprised but still had his "I don't care" tone in his voice.  
  
"Sure, I've got nothing better to do."  
  
"Then obviously you don't remember what happened when you were drunk."  
  
"Nope. Not at all." She struggled to clean a nasty spot on the House Cup.  
  
"You're quite a good kisser, Zinok." Draco now stood behind her, breathing onto her neck.  
  
It sent shivers up and down her spine. How she longed for the touch of his soft lips on her neck. No! This was no time for indulging her sins.  
  
"We kissed?" she asked him innocently, drawing him closer to her with words. She kept telling herself not to but eventually it happened. She got the kiss she was longing for.  
  
He tasted like a gourmet dinner. So delicious, so elegant. It was one of those things that you savor, so she did, and kept the kiss going as long as she could, letting his taste permeate her mouth. After breaking apart, Draco smirked.  
  
"Pansy would kill me if she found out about this!" he said, grabbing a cloth and starting to shine a Quidditch trophy.  
  
"Do we have to bring her up?"  
  
"Well, she is my girlfriend."  
  
"Would you ever dump her for me?" Samantha asked, starting to get doubtful about the sexy specimen of the male species that she just kissed.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not big on relationships. Anyways Zinok, I don't date Mudbloods."  
  
"But we just-"  
  
"We did, didn't we? Ah well, we all make mistakes."  
  
Samantha bit her lip. She could feel her eyes start to water. She knew it wasn't allergies or a cold. "Doesn't kissing girls mean something to you?"  
  
"You kiss one, you kiss them all," Draco sighed. "Did you think you were special?"  
  
"I thought-"  
  
Draco sighed. "Look, I don't go out with girls unless I'm getting something out of it. I'm with Pansy because she's an easy fuck."  
  
Samantha refrained from crying. She would never let this bastard see her cry. Snape returned right as Samantha was going to leave anyways.  
  
"You two may go," he said briefly and rushed off again.  
  
******  
  
Once again Blaise and Samantha were on her bed. Samantha was crying in Blaise's arms and he was comforting her. It was lunch the next day and Samantha wasn't hungry, so naturally Blaise didn't eat either.  
  
"Why is he such a fucking jerk?" she said between sobs.  
  
"I have no clue. Anyone that takes you for advantage like that isn't worth crying over. It makes me sick when you cry."  
  
Samantha wiped her eyes. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
"You're a great friend, Blaise."  
  
That was just it; Blaise didn't want to be just a friend. He really liked her. To a point where he thought that he loved her. Actually, he knew he loved her.  
  
"Samantha?"  
  
"Mm hm?" she answered, picking her head up from off his chest.  
  
"You realize I like you than more than just a friend."  
  
Samantha looked into his eyes. They were like coal mines; dark and gloomy looking. Yet, there was something about them that she didn't see when she looked into Draco's eyes. They had a spark, a twinkle. A twinge of love and emotions that he kept mostly to himself. He also had that face. The one that was in her dreams. The one that made her happy. This was the face that she really wanted to kiss. This time she knew for real.  
  
"Kiss me?"  
  
She leaned in, placing her hand on the side of his face. With closed eyes they kissed. This kiss was different from Draco's. She had no doubts this time. No insecurities. It wasn't like a gourmet dinner. It was like your favourite homemade meal. Simple, yet so satisfying.  
  
***End Chapter Five*** 


	6. Love, Heartbreak and Surprises

A/N: I haven't really got around to responding to any reviews because the computer I type on doesn't have internet. So here goes!  
  
Thea: Awww... I love you so much! And yes, I will be continuing my other story... And maybe at the end there will be an alternate ending to everything with the baby ^_^ Carleen: You seriously need to read more!!! LOL. We need to work on the other story by the way. Kat Nicole: Thank you so much!! No, I do not live in Saskatchewan, but I live in Alberta. Right next to ya girl! Hopefully you'll read the next chapters! I promise you'll like them! Moon: You make about as much sense as a Gandhi in a gun shop. God: You seriously remind me of this dream I had where this chick was all stalker-ish, and made up these scenarios and thought they were real. Either that or you think I'm someone else. What/who is TMR? Canon... A printer/camera/other electronics company... Either that or in dance where it's like the wave. TH15 15 T3H SU... See my response to Moon.  
  
The interesting thing about this chapter is that I wrote the ending first. Weird huh? Ah well, it's a short one. Why? I'm a pickle and my head hurts. Get over it. Oh and I need a new disclaimer. The name Zinok now belongs to Thea, who bought it for two dollars. I'm expecting that money by the way ^_^  
  
***Chapter Six: Love, Heartbreak, and Surprises***  
  
It had been a week. A week since her heart was broken, a week since she found love. Blaise and Samantha were inseparable. They did almost everything together. This, of course, made Pansy quite jealous. She dumped Draco (for the first time in his life) and immediately started to flirt with Blaise. But not even Pansy Parkinson could spoil this. It would take a bigger force.  
  
Potions classes were unbearable now. Snape, out of spite, had decided to pair them up for their next project.  
  
"Let's see," Snape drawled, stretching out the agonizing time when a teacher picks the partners. "Granger with Patil, Weasley and Goyle, Potter and Crabbe, Bulstrode with Thomas..." The list went on and on until he reached the four remaining people in the class. Malfoy, Parkinson, Zinok and Zabini. "Better put Zinok with Parkinson and Zabini with Malfoy! Now before you get started, I would like to explain the whole project..."  
  
"Oh great!" Samantha thought. "Stuck with the pug! Oh goody!"  
  
Of course, Blaise and Draco actually got along. Well... They were civil. Blaise still hated him for what he did to Samantha. So with everyone paired up, the class started to work on their potions.  
  
"Watch yourself!" Pansy screeched at Samantha when she almost 'accidentally' spilt toad vomit on her.  
  
"Sorry, Pug. Maybe you should move your big fat ass."  
  
Pansy made a foul face at Samantha. "I heard that Draco turned you down again. Where you hitting on him or something? Because, seriously, he'd never like Mudblood trash."  
  
"One, I never hit on him. Two, I'm not a mudblood. My parents aren't muggles."  
  
"I'm so sure! You even said yourself that you have stupid muggle parents!"  
  
Samantha slopped some green liquid into the cauldron. "My real parents weren't muggles!" she snapped.  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes. "You have a very weird imagination, you know."  
  
Samantha desperately wanted to prove to her that her parents weren't muggles. Well, her real parents weren't. She had pretended that she had muggle parents. But she couldn't tell Pansy her story. She only told Blaise, and that was the way it was going to be.  
  
"Watch what you're doing!" Pansy squealed when Samantha accidentally poured the whole bottle of spider spit into the cauldron.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
The cauldron started to bubble and smell terribly. The whole class was now staring. It started to bubble up, but it didn't bubble over. Snape pushed his way through the students to clear their cauldron. He started to wave his wand but- BOOM! The potion exploded, covering everyone in a gooey purple substance.  
  
"ZINOK!" Snape yelled.  
  
"Detention, I know." It was starting to become a ritual.  
  
The rest of her classes were okay. She particularly enjoyed Arithmacy and learning algebra. Divination was weird. Firenze just kind of scared her a bit; he seemed to know everything about her. But the big thing that she enjoyed in school was that the Yule Ball was coming up and the knowing that Blaise was going to ask her. Life was going great, and Samantha had almost forgotten about Finley and Voldemort. We all know that life is never great though. And life always brings surprises.  
  
******  
  
It all happened so fast. Samantha sat, eating her breakfast that she had smuggled up to her room. It was a Saturday and a week before the Yule Ball. The letter, then the shock, then... The realization. She knew that Voldemort knew where she was, but it was only right before Christmas holidays that she found it out. The other 'he' knew where she was.  
  
iDear Sam,  
It's weird how you suddenly disappeared. Were you trying to get away from me? Because, if you were, we both know that that's the wrong choice. Remember Sam, I'm more powerful than you. I could kill you at any time. Especially now that I know what's going on in your life. I have sources at your school. They tell me everything. Better watch your back, Sam.  
Remember that, Sam,  
You know who this is  
  
P.S. I would break it off with that Zabini guy if I were you. He makes me mad, and you wouldn't want anything to happen to him, would you?/i  
  
The letter ended in a shocking snap back to reality. Samantha couldn't get close to anyone. She didn't know who they really were, and if they weren't spies, they would now be caught up in her troubles. Samantha had to break everything off with Blaise. It was hard. Every time she went to tell him, he did something as simple as smiling that made her change her mind.  
  
"I need to break it off!" she scolded herself. "It's no fair to him. He deserves to live a long life. Yet, I told him about the mall and he didn't care... Does he love me? More importantly, do I love him?" Samantha sighed. No matter how much she loved him, she couldn't put him in danger for her own selfish reasons. It was time.  
  
******  
  
Blaise had planned everything perfectly. Take Samantha out to the balcony off the Astronomy tower and ask her, while handing her a single red rose. All had been going according to plan. Until he asked.  
  
"Blaise." Samantha bit her lip, another nervous habit of hers. "I'm sorry. I can't. Everything, everything is just not right. I love being with you but, I can't. It's complicated... My life is really screwed up and I don't think that it will ever be stable."  
  
Blaise's face remained the same.  
  
"I knew you would understand," Samantha said smiling. She went to kiss him, but he pushed her away.  
  
"That's just it Samantha. I understand. I understand completely. But you led me on, Samantha and this time I'm not going to take it. I don't want to be friends. I don't want to be close to you. Just forget everything happened." Blaise turned on his heel and the rose that had been in Samantha's hand dropped to the ground and turned black.  
  
"But Blaise-"  
  
"No!" he snapped at her. He walked quickly away and down the steps of the tower.  
  
Samantha stood for a little bit, hands clutched together, heart crying. From her hazel eyes, silver tears fell, dropping onto the cold, hard stone. She followed after Blaise, but only to return to the common room. He wouldn't talk to her after this. She knew that.  
  
And after she left, the balcony was unoccupied, except for one thing. A single black rose.  
  
***End Chapter Six***  
  
Another A/N: FOMG I know that was awful! I'm so sorry but I couldn't write it any other way for some reason! Every time I lose my artists block, my writing goes crap. Hopefully, I will get caught up in the music I am listening to and make the next chapter WAY better. 


	7. Life, and How it Sucks

A/N: Okay! I am intent on making this chapter really, really, really good! I have some things in my head right now, but the rest is going to be improvision! Hope you like, and keep reviewing!!  
  
***Chapter Seven: Life, and How it Sucks***  
  
The two sat in their separate dorms, both surrounded by laughing, happy students. The gloom resided only with them. The rest of the world seemed to get left behind as their lives crashed out of control at a surprising rate. Both students realized they wanted to be with each other. There was no doubting the connection. There were two extremes. They could be apart, or together. Samantha would never let anything happen to Blaise and for that she sacrificed a chance at being together. Being apart wasn't working either, but in Samantha's mind, it was better than endangering Blaise. There was no happy medium. But is there ever a happy medium?  
  
******  
  
Mid-morning it was that Sunday. The weather had matched their moods. The skies were gray and un-touched while it rained, cold and dreary. Samantha slumped back against a silver pillow. Her black hair had fanned out beneath her head, dull and without its regular shine. She moved her head to look out the window. If only time could go back... If only she had never- No! She couldn't escape this, it wasn't her fault.  
  
"Yes it was," her mind told her. "You could have escaped and given everyone up. You could have Sam, and you didn't."  
  
Samantha realized she was living a lie. Staring at herself in a hand mirror that had been on her bedside table, she realized that the face wasn't Samantha. Black hair... It had never suited her. The no makeup started to bug her too. She had always worn makeup. And her nails... She had let them go to crap.  
  
"Oh my God," Samantha thought, the realization sinking in even more. "I've made up a whole story... I've made up my life, and I believed it. I even believed about being a mudblood. What have I done?"  
  
Never in her life had she given it a second thought. Lying was a second nature. But once it hit Samantha, she felt like dying. But instead, she started to cry. It had become a ritual almost as much as detention from potions class.  
  
"Everyone hates me here! I don't blame them."  
  
Just then, the pug walked in.  
  
"Crying again?" she sneered at Samantha.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Pansy. I'm rethinking life and I don't need your input."  
  
"Why don't you just die, if you hate life so much?"  
  
Samantha gritted her teeth. "Because then they would get away with it."  
  
"You never make any sense, you know!" Pansy huffed and fell onto her own bed.  
  
"I would make sense if you knew me. But you don't. Don't worry, I don't either."  
  
Death was looking more and more appealing.  
  
******  
  
The rain knocked on the window next to Blaise's bed. He was a fool. A fool for falling for her, a fool for getting upset over it. Blaise knew it. He and Samantha had a bond. They went to together like puzzle pieces. The problem was, was that Samantha's piece was warped and skewed by life. They no longer fit together.  
  
"Draco," Blaise spoke to his once again best friend who had been looking out the window, judging whether life was worth living. "What are we doing here?"  
  
"I don't know... Everything has become so confusing."  
  
"I know what you mean. Everyday I wake up, I ask myself if I'm still going to be alive by the end of the day."  
  
Draco sighed. "If there is a God, he is not merciful, yet cruel and mocking."  
  
"Amen."  
  
"You know what? I don't even know why I was with Pansy anymore."  
  
Blaise sat up, from his sprawled position on the bed. "She's a bitch."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Your lucky Blaise, you have Samantha."  
  
Blaise laughed a hollow laugh. He hadn't yet told Draco what happened. "No, I don't. We're two different people, Draco. It's never going to work between me and her."  
  
Draco turned to his friend. "Why not? You guys are perfect. And Blaise... You loved her so much."  
  
"But was it returned? Hell, Draco, I think she just led me on."  
  
"No. Leading someone on is what I did to her."  
  
"I hate you for that."  
  
"I hate me too. Now stop whining and get her back."  
  
Blaise rolled back onto his back. "It's not that simple."  
  
"No, jig-saw puzzles aren't that simple. You love her, she loves you. What more can be said?"  
  
"You need to know her past. She's not really who you think she is."  
  
******  
  
It was like someone was controlling her. Samantha just started to pack up her stuff and getting ready to leave. Pansy even helped her. It was now late into the night and the two girls kept quiet.  
  
"What's in this?" Pansy held up a box that contained all Samantha's letters from 'him'.  
  
"Nothing!" Samantha snatched it out of Pansy's hands. "Just put the stuff in my trunk, no questions asked."  
  
"Whatever. The faster we pack, the faster you leave."  
  
Samantha picked up things one by one. The picture of her pretend parents made its way into her hands... then into the wall. Glass shattered everywhere, making Pansy shriek. Samantha quieted her and picked up a shard, running its edge along the top of her finger. Blood beaded on top, making Pansy shriek once more.  
  
"Shut up, will you?! Don't worry, it's just blood. If I weren't intent of getting my stuff out of here, you'd be seeing a lot more of mine."  
  
"That's disgusting!"  
  
"Or is it? Blood is the essence of life, yet so many people are afraid of it. I'm not. Death is very appealing... No worries, no troubles, just an eternity of being happy."  
  
Pansy put the last thing into Samantha's trunk and heaved it shut. "There, we're done! You can leave now."  
  
"Thank you, I will."  
  
******  
  
She was halfway through the entrance hall, broom in hand and trunk floating behind her when she stopped. Someone was following her. The rain had turned to thunder, creating an eeriness to Hogwarts that it had never had. The hourglasses that held the house points loomed over her as she stepped closer to the door. Each step she took, two more followed. They didn't belong to her.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked, spinning around quickly and bumping into her trunk.  
  
"You never were graceful, were you, Sam?"  
  
"Jay, this is neither the time nor place."  
  
A very handsome man stepped out from behind the stairway that led to the moving staircases. He was probably around twenty years of age, with a menacing look to his face. He raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Is it ever the time?"  
  
"Stop being like that!" Samantha withheld herself from screaming at him.  
  
"Like what?" He smirked. "Just like you, such a temper. Just like that time at the mall..."  
  
Samantha glared, and clenched her fists. "Don't ever talk about that. Why are you here anyways?"  
  
Jay licked his lips. "I want you back, Sam."  
  
"You are scum. We'll never be together. EVER!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk! You never did learn. I never take no for an answer." Jay lunged at her, his floppy 70s style hair flying behind him in a sweep of indigo.  
  
He took hold of her hands and pushed her against a wall, in a place that was slightly hidden. "I can't believe you changed your hair colour. I used to love your long auburn mane. It was so... wild."  
  
She struggled to get out of his grasp. "Leave. Me. Alone!" she grunted as he pushed up against her.  
  
He smirked again. Damn his handsome face. That was what she first had fallen for. Samantha looked back into her past. That was the only thing she liked about him. Jay was pushy, abusive and rude. He was a sex-fiend and Samantha was no longer a virgin due to him. Her hate for him, made him want her even more.  
  
He pushed her into kissing him, shoving his mouth up against hers. Then came the unzipping of his pants. Samantha struggled and fought back, but Jay was strong. The more she fought back, the more he forced himself upon her.  
  
Samantha hated it, but he forced her anyways.  
  
******  
  
She was left lying on the floor after it was over. "I hate you, Jay!" she screamed.  
  
He smiled at her, trying to seem innocent. Nothing could disguise his evil. "I must be going now. Wouldn't want to get caught by that old fossil that owns this place. Love ya, Baby!"  
  
"FUCK YOU!!" she screamed at him as he left through the huge front doors. Samantha sobbed into her hands. She sat against the wall, skirt hiked up. She had pulled her panties up in shear modesty but the rest she didn't care about. He would come back, no matter where she went.  
  
"Samantha?" The familiar voice had come at exactly the wrong time. Blaise Zabini just had to be sneaking down to the kitchen for a late night snack.  
  
***End Chapter Seven*** 


	8. Forever, and Always Yours

A/N: So tired... *yawn* So here's chapter eight for y'all. I'm thinking of ending this fic at chapter ten. Don't worry though; I won't stop abruptly like I did with... Oh god, the name is escaping me right now. Oh well, I'm planning to write a Draco/Ginny fic next. Oh and just incase you wanted to know, I love the name of this chapter.  
  
***Chapter Eight: Forever, and Always Yours***  
  
"Blaise," she whispered softly, as lightening flashed, lighting up her hazel eyes which were filled with regret and fear. The sight of him made her break out in hysterical tears.  
  
"Samantha! Are you okay?" Blaise ran to her side, dropping his platter of assorted pastries and two goblets of pumpkin juice.  
  
Blaise petted her hair and spoke soothing words. "What happened?" he asked after she had calmed down. She looked into the coal pits of worry that were gazing back at her, full of concern. Blaise's face was stern, yet not cold. She could trust him, but she didn't have the heart to tell him what had happened.  
  
"Nothing, Blaise, nothing. I'm going to turn myself in now. I need too." She got herself up and marched towards the staircase.  
  
"Samantha... No, you can't!"  
  
"Why the fuck not?!" She turned around, expecting him to be a few feet away. Instead, he was right there, ready to kiss her. And so he did.  
  
Samantha broke the kiss first. "No, Blaise. I told you, it won't work. Every time I do something good, take now for example. I've cleaned up my act! I stopped doing drugs and drinking... Well, partially. But that's not the point! My life always screws up and now I realize that it's completely my fault. I could have left at anytime, Blaise. And I didn't."  
  
He held her, even though she tried to get away. "No, you couldn't have."  
  
"Oh Blaise... If you only knew..." She held her head against his chest. Once again, it had provided the perfect place to cry.  
  
"I know, Sam." She flinched slightly at the mention of her nickname. "My father is a Deatheater. I don't go home for Christmas, or even in the summer. I never see my parents. I got away, but you had nowhere to go. I have Hogwarts."  
  
******  
  
Eventually they had made their way up to the common room. Then into Blaise's dormitory. Then, without hesitation, into Blaise's bed. Samantha rolled on top of him, kissing him passionately and moving her hands down to unbuckle his belt. He helped her pull of her shirt, revealing a simple grey bra that was hooked in the front. His hands moved down her waist, but suddenly he stopped.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaise asked her, stroking her hair out of her porcelain face.  
  
"Yes," she answered, not hesitating. "This might be the last time I see you."  
  
"You're going to give yourself up?"  
  
Samantha sighed and rolled off him. She stared up at the ceiling. "I have too. I'll write every time I get a chance."  
  
"You can write letters from Azkaban?"  
  
"I certainly hope so. I couldn't live without ever hearing from you." She turned to him and kissed him.  
  
"Same here."  
  
Their hands moved almost in unison; Samantha unzipping his pants and Blaise undoing the buttons on her skirt. Their clothes came off at a slow pace, because they were not fucking, or having sex. They were making love.  
  
******  
  
Samantha awoke the next morning at dawn. Her trunk and other valuables had been placed beside Blaise's bed. She sat up slowly, Blaise's shirt that she was wearing falling down to cover her grey boy-short panties. After recounting the events that had happened with Blaise the past night, she decided she didn't regret any of it. She couldn't leave just.  
  
"Oh Blaise," she whispered, careful not to wake him. "How I will miss you... I just wish I hadn't messed up your life as well."  
  
She opened up the window beside his four-poster. The sun seemed to float at the very top edge of the forest and all around it the sky danced like a silky colour changing ribbon. "Goodbye Hogwarts," she whispered out the window. A gentle breeze blew at her face. Hogwarts had just said goodbye to her.  
  
After getting dressed quietly in the dorm, she leaned over and kissed the sleeping Blaise gently on his forehead. Samantha placed a folded piece of parchment beside his head. It was time to go.  
  
She gathered her strength and finally enchanted her things to float behind her. Blowing one more kiss, Samantha left the dormitory.  
  
******  
  
It was six o'clock by the time she had the courage to knock at Dumbledore's office door. He let her in, reluctantly though, because he had just woken up and was still in his nightgown and cap.  
  
"What is troubling you, Samantha?" he asked her. His eyes had lost the twinkle.  
  
"Sir, I demand that you expel me and send me to Azkaban. It is what I deserve." Samantha swallowed hard.  
  
"I'm glad you finally had the courage to confess."  
  
"Yeah, but believe me it was- Wait a minute!" she eyed Dumbledore suspiciously. "How do you know what happened?"  
  
"I know many things that other don't," Dumbledore said solemnly. "It is a gift, yet such a burden."  
  
Samantha looked at her feet. "So... Am I going to Azkaban?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I cannot play favourites at times like these. And I'm not going to trouble you by going into detail of why I can't let you just stay here."  
  
Samantha looked up at the old man. His eyes peeked over half-moon glasses and seemed to stare right into her thoughts. She had known it. He did understand her. She never knew that it was because he knew.  
  
"When do I leave?"  
  
"I'll have to arrange some things, but as soon as possible. And please, stay here. I can't let you going back into the school and telling everyone about yourself. The ministry likes to keep things quiet, and I don't want to go against their wishes... Again..."  
  
Samantha smiled at the way he had said it. But inside, she was crying. She would probably never see Hogwarts, or anyone that mattered for that matter, again.  
  
******  
  
Blaise was awaked by a bird that had perched itself on his window sill. It was around nine o'clock and way past the start of first class. He may be expelled, but it didn't matter to him. He turned over to face the window, and expected to see Samantha along side him. Instead, there was a note.  
  
"Dear Blaise,  
I cannot describe how much I feel for you. I cannot describe my feelings for you. I cannot describe how life will be without you. All I know is that it will suck. Last night was the best night of my life, excluding the first day I met you. I'm sorry that I have taken your virginity and now I have to leave. But Blaise, you must promise me one thing. Please, please, please! Find yourself a girl whom loves you as much as I did. And please, love her back. Take care of her and do not speak of me. It will ruin everything.  
I have never felt clean before. I always thought of myself as a dirty whore, but after being with you Blaise, I feel clean. I feel... Like a virgin, touched for the very first time. Please excuse the horrible Madonna lyrics, but that is how I feel. They were the only words I could come up with. Also please excuse my messy writing and the ink blotches. They are from tears, because I already miss you.  
Forever, and always yours,  
Samantha"  
  
He bit his lip. She had already left, without saying goodbye. He thought it for the best though. Because the last thing she said was: "I love you."  
  
***End Chapter Eight*** 


	9. Write Back Soon

A/N: Bleh! I've been sick for three days now and I've been staying home from school. So hopefully, I'll get a couple of chapters out today. I would work on Love Line Lane, but Carleen is at band camp. Please hold your laughter. I went to band camp last year, but I quit band due to the incredibly boringness of playing the trombone. Also grade seven band camp really sucked. They got mad at me because I refused to say grace with them. So much for freedom _ Anyways, I hope this chapter won't be too bad. If it is, feel free to complain! But now, just read.  
  
***Chapter Nine: Write Back Soon***  
  
It was two weeks after she left that he realized it. He as addicted to her. He had an uncontrollable urge to have her. It was like living without soda pop. Your brain says it's for the best but the rest of you craves it constantly. The more you don't have it, the more you want it. She took over his thoughts, his dreams and anything else that happened to occupy his mind. She was his life.  
  
But unlike other addictions of alcohol, drugs or smoking, it wasn't easily cured by a patch, or rehab. He didn't have AA meetings where he could meet with others who felt his pain. It was two weeks after she left, that Blaise realized he couldn't control his love for Samantha.  
  
Days went by slowly, leading up to that day when he finally realized. Everyday was a routine: get up, eat a little breakfast, go to class, have lunch, go to class, skip dinner and lay in bed all night thinking about her. The reminders of her didn't help either. Pansy just kept saying how weird Samantha was and how she knew that something was wrong. Of course, the whole school now knew. The Daily Profit didn't have any means of self control. And two days after she left, the headlines read: YOUNG WIZARD MURDERERINALLY CAUGHT. And, as usual, they couldn't keep their filthy mouths shut. The detail of her trial, sentence and a day by day diary of her stay in Azkaban. Blaise stopped his subscription.  
  
He didn't realize how wrong the paper was until he finally got a letter from Samantha herself. It was addressed to him on the envelope, but the letter inside didn't say it was to anyone, or from anyone.  
  
***The Letter***  
  
I can't take it here. If it weren't for knowing that you are alive, I would kill myself. It's like a freezer constantly. You can taste the smell of the dead. I know I shouldn't be making you worry, but I'm candy-coating my descriptions. They were right about Azkaban. It is hell on earth.  
  
Each day, I'm fed a little. They're just stretching out my death. So far, I haven't heard any word about getting 'the kiss' but I know it's coming. I would rather die from starvation after seeing people in here go mad. I've seen two kisses so far. You could practically see their soul begging not to be... Eaten, I guess is the right term. But you can here them. The scream is blood curdling, painful and makes you want to die even more. But, then again, I do deserve it.  
  
Don't come and try to save me. You would be risking your life for a life that doesn't deserve to live. But remember, I love you. I always will.  
  
******  
  
Blaise couldn't respond. Every time he picked up a quill, he set it down because he was too shaky to write. She stopped writing after a couple of letters. Each one got more concerned about why he wasn't writing back. Samantha eventually thought that he had forgotten about her.  
  
She sat alone in a dark and dank cell. A little light came from a small fluorescent light outside in the hallway. The rest of the light trickled in from the tiny window at the back of the cell. Dust danced in the natural light, seemingly unaffected by the setting in which it resided. Each day, Samantha grew weaker and weaker. She poured her heart out into letters that she never sent. He wouldn't have responded anyways.  
  
On the day that Blaise finally realized (it was two weeks after she had left), he had received one last letter.  
  
***The Letter***  
  
I've lost track of days, sitting here all alone. Each day, I can smell more and more rot reeking from the other cells. We'll all rot here, they all say. I'm starting to agree.  
  
I've told you not to rescue me, and of course, you've obliged. You seem to do everything I say. If I commanded you to write me back, would you? I'm guessing not. I haven't received anything from you. I wanted you to go on with your life, but it's my turn to be selfish. I want you all to myself, but you don't want me. That's why I've stopped sending these letters. They will rot along with me. I wish you could see that. Then maybe you will realize what you have done by not responding. Then maybe you will die of a broken heart, just like I will.  
  
Enough of that, it's making me sick. I long for a decent conversation. Even just a 'Hello, how are you?'. The silence is deafening and the cold of evil has surrounded me. I'm on the verge of giving in. That's why I decided to write once more. If you don't write back, then I will consider you as a mere memory, as you have done to me. On that note, I bid you goodbye, for this may be the last time that we ever have any kind of communication.  
  
******  
  
A lump of guilt stuck in his stomach as he read her terrifying words. By now, he had thought that she had surely forgotten about him. He never had forgotten her, and never would. Blaise grabbed a yorkshire pudding off the center of the Slytherin table. Excusing himself, almost violently quickly, he rushed off to the dungeons.  
  
Right into the common room he ran and upon discovering that no one was there, he occupied the mahogany desk right next to the window. He told himself over and over again that he must write something, and indeed, he finally did.  
  
***Blaise's Letter***  
  
Samantha, my dear love, Samantha! How I never could write to you has pained me so much. Every time I had picked up a quill, intending to write to you, I shook violently and could never get a word down. Your last letter has awakened me from this nightmare and only brought me into a worse nightmare. The more I hear about your pain, the more I get sickened. The world around me is going mad, like it was before I met you. You are my one last connection to reality, yet when I'm with you, it's like a dream. Please excuse my mushiness. ~Blaise  
  
P.S. Draco just got sent to the hospital wing due to alcohol poisoning. He drank twelve muggle beers by himself, he did. They've been thinking of sending him off to counseling or something like that.  
  
******  
  
She was picking at her nails when the coldness started to grow. It was shocking and downright terrifying. A single dementor was striding up to her cell. She knew that it was the end as it came closer and closer. It reached out with its boney hand and she struggled to stand and run from the creature. It carried the essence of the dead.  
  
The struggle was for nothing. It handed her a letter that was in a dark emerald envelop with silver cursive on the front. The dementor left, taking with it, all the depressing thoughts. The ones that were left were soon crushed by the contents of the letter. But the contents weren't the real reason. The real reason was the fact that it was from Blaise.  
  
***Letter from Samantha***  
  
I've read your letter over and over and over again. I cannot believe that it is true. You have finally written me back, and you haven't changed. I wish I could say the same for myself.  
  
I've become more depressed than before, and I think about suicide more than ever. That letter saved me from an early death. I'm having another trial on Tuesday, though I'm sure you have probably already heard. The Daily Profit is quite interested in me. At that trial, they will decide my sentence. Either I will get 'the kiss' (Oh God, I hope not) or I will rot in this fucking cell for another year. Many times before, I have said that I deserved this punishment, but now that I think, I believe that I only deserve to be here for another year. No one should ever go through the terrible ordeal of being kissed by those evil hooded creatures. Though, I would most certainly love to see that foul Pansy Parkinson be scared out of her wits by one.  
  
How is she anyways? Has she got a new boy toy? How about Draco? You said that he is in the hospital wing. Is he out yet? And has he changed? I hope so. He most definitely was as foul as Pansy beforehand. I'm sorry about my blabbering. You are my one link to Hogwarts. It was the only place where I ever really belonged. ~Samantha  
  
***Dear Samantha***  
  
I stopped getting the daily profit weeks ago. It seemed like all lies. They portrayed you as evil, which I most certainly know is not true. As for Pansy, I believe she has something going on with Snape. Yes, it's disgusting, but Pansy always was a whore. And Draco, he's getting better. I'm sorry to say that he hasn't changed much. That is, he hasn't changed in my point of view. Draco's still the little alcoholic who, though he denies it all the time, obliviously has a thing for Hermione Granger. I don't get what he sees in her. She's always been quite full of herself and ruse to anything that resembles a Syltherin. Speaking of Granger, her, Potter and Weasley have been interrogating me in the corridors. They think that I know more about old Voldemort than Dumbledore does. I assure you, I don't. They stereotype me, though.  
  
I'm getting lonely here. I can't find a decent Slytherin friend and all the people from other houses believe that I'm evil due to the fact that me and you were... umm... Yeah. But don't get me wrong, I don't think that you're evil. And the other kids wouldn't either if it weren't for the damned Daily Profit. ~Blaise  
  
P.S. I want to come find you, but only if I have your permission.  
  
***To Blaise***  
  
You now have my permission. I'll give you the details why when you get here. Please get here before next Friday though, or I will be a body without a soul. You can probably guess my sentence.  
  
***End Chapter Nine*** 


	10. The Kiss

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! It seems as though this story is going to be longer than I had first planned. I guess I've just fallen in love with it. Anyways, this chapter is a bit longer (mostly due to the fact that I'm really upset right now and need to write and/or draw before I go mad). So anyways, most of this writing came from either my feelings or the song that I've been listening to. Witness by Sarah McLachlan, if you were wondering. Oh yes and my birthday was just a couple of days ago (May 15th) just incase you wanted some stupid facts about me.  
  
_Is misery made beautiful, right before our eyes? Mercy be revealed or blind us where we stand. Will we burn in Heaven? Like we do down here? Will the change come while we're waiting? Everyone is waiting..._ Witness, Sarah McLachlan 

* * *

Blaise had not spoken a word to anyone about his plan. Mostly because it was dangerous, and probably against every law that was put in place by the Ministry of Magic but also because he barely knew how he was going to do it himself. He only realized that when he was off the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
Clouds wisped past him, their moisture stinging his eyes and, as far as he knew, the Thestral's eyes as well. He had been able to see them since his second year, right after-No! Thinking about it diverted him from his cause; his whole purpose. Blaise had taken the Thestral that he was riding only an hour before and yet he had already made his way to London (he knew it was London because of the King's Cross station).  
  
The whole time, his mind raced, telling him to go back, telling him to just land and admit that his cause was useless. His heart had over come his brain. It cheered him on, each and every mile passing without regret.  
  
_You love this girl! Go get her! Do whatever it takes, Blaise. Even if you die yourself! She's worth it!_  
  
Though his mind told him to turn back, the thought that she had deserved her punishment had never touched his mind, or rather he just never surrendered to it and denied the fact that maybe Samantha wasn't an angel. No doubt spoiled his joy for living; not even the fact that he didn't know where he was going exactly.  
  
Of course, the love was completely returned back. But Samantha had completely rethought her last letter. She had admitted to the fact that she had put her one and only love in complete danger. So she wrote him again; this time, with a different feel to the letter.  
  
_Dear Blaise,  
It's funny how foolish you have been, but it's time for me to confess. It was all a joke. I figured that I might as well have some fun while I was still in hiding. Your pitiful falling for me is downright hilarious! As I was sitting here the other, I was telling some of the others here how you acted (well, I told the ones that were still sane). Their reaction was most similar to mine. You are a pathetic waste of life and are not good enough for someone like me! Don't try and get me. I figured that taking the joke that far was cruel. Even a loser like you doesn't deserve to stay in a place like this.  
Signed, Sam.  
  
P.S. DO NOT WRITE BACK! Further letters from you will just make me irritated.  
_  
She put her worn quill down on the stone floor that was infested with all different types of organisms. She took in a deep breath, taking in all the dank rotten stink and humid and frozen air. She exhaled sharply and bit her lip. Her eyes started to sting so she rubbed her grimy hands against them.  
  
"AHHH!" Samantha screamed, standing up and letting her tears flow, though they stung her face fiercely. "FUCK!" She kicked the stone wall and banged her head against it; tears mixing with her blood.  
  
"NO!" Samantha screeched and pounded her fist on the wall. She leaned all her weight against the wall and put her head on her folded arm that rested on the stone bricks. "No," she whimpered helplessly, water gushing from her eyes, blood gushing from his head and emotion gushing from inside her.  
  
Later that day, she handed her letter to the postmaster at the prison who gave her a stern look of disapproval.  
  
"It'll be the last one," Samantha whispered, looking down at her feet. "I promise."  
  
"Ha! That's what you've said every time!" The postmaster spat, sending bits of yellow plaque from his unclean mouth.  
  
"No," Samantha protested. "This time for real. I'm being-" she gulped, "executed on Friday and I'm not going to be talking to this person anymore. I've ended it."  
  
The postmaster snorted. "Better for him, I reckon! Don't want to be hanging around scum of your likes!"  
  
"No... I guess not."

* * *

Blaise was used to having mail arrive with the other student's mail, in the Great Hall at breakfast time. Coming from a wizarding family (_So much for a family, with only one person_, he though bitterly) he knew that the owls could find him while he was resting or, if they were incredibly talented owls, when he was still flying. He never did expect to get on though.  
  
But then, as he and Henry (that's what he had named the Thestral) were sitting atop a high cliff somewhere in Greenland, a shoddy looking owl crash-landed close by. He chuckled to himself before heading over, thinking about when Ron had gotten the howler from his mum and his family owl had flown it in. _Stupid git_, Blaise thought, not really knowing if he was talking about the owl or Ron.  
  
Blaise hopped over to the owl that had just finished untangling itself from a shrub. He snatched the letter from its talons and shooed it away.  
  
"Come on, you little bugger!" he scolded when the pathetic little thing wouldn't leave. "You want me to feed you now? I've barely got enough food for the both of us!" He motioned to Henry and the owl cocked its head to the side. "You can't see him can you? Lucky little bitch... Well, you might as well come and take some of our food."  
  
The owl hobbled just behind him as they made their way back to the very top of the hill. He grabbed from his bag a piece of raw meat (kept with a cooling charm of course) and a biscuit. He handed the biscuit to the owl, completely forgetting about his own stomach, which was begging for a decent meal. Instead, Blaise remember the letter and opened it up.  
  
Over and over again he read it, trying to decide if it was real or a cruel joke put in place by Pansy Parkinson. But it was_** her**_ handwriting. _Her_ style of writing. It was definitely from Samantha. Emotions boiled up deep inside of him, making his stomach lurch with disgust. Disgust in himself, disgust in the world. Anger, sadness, hurt, everything imaginable except for joyful and happy emotions exploded within him. He became nauseous from the tears he swallowed and his head started to throb with an uncontrollable painful sledgehammering.  
  
"She didn't mean it," he concluded, denying all evidence. "Christ! Who am I kidding?! She's just some skanky tease! Little bitch deserves her sentence." And with that last insult, he decided to write her back, completely ignoring her postscript.  
  
_Samantha,  
You loathsome little whore. Your kind would make me sick if it weren't for the fact that I was also playing a little joke. You see, the thing with Draco was just part of my master plan to get you in bed. It worked quite well didn't it? Well, Pansy and I should be going off now. There's a casual ball tonight just for fun. We're going together of course.  
Love ya, (not) Blaise.  
_  
She clutched the letter in her bony fingertips. Samantha bit her lip, realizing that it would soon be bleeding from all the times she had done that in the past couple of days to keep from crying. Not that it stopped it, though. Every night she had cried, thinking about Blaise. She had missed him terribly, and now, after reading his letter, the crying still proceeded. This time it was driven by a different emotion. She had had her heart ripped out before, but never as terrible as this.  
  
Her stomach muscles clenched together, making her want to throw up what little contents were currently residing in her stomach. She had stopped eating altogether, figuring she didn't need too anyways. What was the point? She would be practically dead tomorrow anyways. For it was now Thursday that week and Samantha would get the kiss the next day. But that last string of hope lingered in her mind. And if she could write to him, she had thought of what she would say.

_Come save me Blaise! I love you so much, it hurts being away from you! Every moment is agony and every hour feels like eternity. I'm drowning in my own thoughts here. I think I'm going insane, which, now that I think about it, isn't entirely unbelievable! Without love, people waste away. I fear that only hoping for you will make me go mad. Save me, Blaise! Save me!  
  
Love, love, love, love (oh how great it is to say that once more) Samantha  
_  
She thought about writing it every minute to the final seconds before the kiss. They dragged her down the damp corridor past grasping hands of other prisoners. She didn't resist, yet she didn't get up to walk with the evil creatures that were itching to devour her soul. They resisted, for punishments for crimes like hers were to be witnessed.  
  
_Making a show out of it,_ she thought, disgusted by the government. _Watch me be sucked out of... well, me.  
_  
They had entered a room that was just a little more lit than the corridor and the cell that she had stayed in. Behind a glass barrier, sat a crowd of curious wizards. Some had to be there, others, much to Samantha's disgust, wanted to be there. She felt their eyes judge her.  
  
"Samantha Riddle and/or Zinok, Starchild, Kilorp," the speaker above her head spoke in a monotone voice as she cringed at mention of past names she had taken up, "you have been charged with the mass murder of 132 muggles, 5 wizards and/or witches and 1 animal of unspecified species. Your punishment is the kiss of death from the dementors. Do you have any last words?"  
  
Samantha nodded and stared back at the group of people that only seemed to be many pairs of eyes. "I did a really screwed up thing and I'm sorry. However, I do not deny that I deserve this. I have had so much time to go over my own thoughts. Hell, sometimes I questioned my own sanity. But one thing had kept me thinking that I shouldn't worry and that everything would be all right. That thing was letters. I had been corresponding with the one person that I ever loved. I realized I had to end it. He was going to come and get me, and never in my life would I endanger him. I faked a letter to him telling him that everything had been a cruel prank." Samantha swallowed hard and her tears came back again. She continued, choking as she spoke, "He told me that he was joking as well. He would never lie to me, so I knew that I had been living for nothing. I can't describe how I felt at that time. No one could ever in their whole life could describe it. But why would you want to? It's about the worst feeling in the world. And you know what? I deserved it. And if I could see him now I would say-"  
  
She was interrupted by a crash to her right, the side where the door was.  
  
"What the fuck? BLAISE?!" She whipped her head to the side. And sure enough, there was Blaise, panting and sweating and looking like he hadn't eaten for days.  
  
"How could you do this to me Sam?" he yelled and was pulled back by a pair of dementors. "How could you break my heart?"  
  
"Blaise, I didn't want you to come! You would have been killed!"  
  
"A broken heart is a fate worse than death!"  
  
Samantha shook he head violently, her tear spraying all over the cloaks of the guards. "Then why did you lie to me Blaise!? Why did you insult me and- and... Oh God, I'm so screwed up right now!"  
  
"No kidding! Hey!" He shoved back the dementors who had clenched his arm too tightly. Being light as the dead, the dementors were thrown against the stonewalls.  
  
"Blaise, NO!"  
  
It was too late. Three dementors had surrounded the young man. Two held him back by his sweater and arms while the other leaned down. It's breath made him want to puke, shirvel up and made him feel like he was drowning. He tried to turn to the side to resist but the dementor held his face with its skeleton hand and breathed heavier on him as it came closer and closer and closer... 

* * *


	11. Never Let You Go

A/N: I'm not going to keep you waiting...  
  
Chapter Eleven: Never Let You Go  
  
As the dementor cam closer to kissing Blaise, Samantha's world became suspended. Everything had slowed, and she felt a surge through her veins. She screeched loudly and pushed the dementors off of her, slamming them against the cold walls of the room. The coldness increased its impact as the dementors grew more and angrier at the struggling prisoner. Samantha shivered, but lunged towards the dementor that held Blaise's face up. She felt herself almost fall through it. It was like diving into a cold pool, and she had become unaware of her surroundings. She could hear Blaise's desperate shouts but she could see nothing and soon he was drowned out by other voices.  
  
"Kill... kill!" one vicious voice rang.  
  
"Help me!" another cried.  
  
Samantha became more engulfed into the dementor's body. No, she thought, it will NOT end this way! Suddenly, she pushed back (or forward for that matter; she couldn't really see where she was) and found that she was sprawled on the floor by the dementor.  
  
"Samantha!" Blaise shouted.  
  
She turned to find the boy surrounded by healers and looked back to the dementor only to see it carried off by a bunch of ministry workers.  
  
"BLAISE!" She gasped at how pale he was. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want you to be in this mess!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! I just want to be with you!" He pushed past the healers and made his way to Samantha. Pulling her close, he said, "I'll never let you go."  
  
From the Daily Prophet the morning after her execution:  
  
The ministry workers were stunned by the boy's ability to break into Azkaban. "The boy," a ministry worker claims, "seemed to have the strength of ten or more wizards." And so it would seem true. Blaise Zabini (16) had come to rescue Samantha Riddle (16). "He fought like a tiger!" another ministry worker exclaims.  
  
Despite his desperate protest, Riddle was still executed, though far from the room where she was first going to executed. After hearing the news, however, Zabini went mad.  
  
"It was horrible!" Lillian Shronks (63) cries as we interview her, "He just snapped! His eyes went blank and he went on a rampage!"  
  
So he did. Damage to the facilities are ranging in the thousand galleons. The ministry expects the repairs to be done quickly, though.  
  
Zabini has been sent to St. Mungo's for a long time stay with a therapist. The ministry expects him to recover shortly.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Blaise never recovered. He didn't want to. He knew that nothing was wrong with him. What would he recover from? Love. He would never get over that. Blaise realized he would never see Samantha again.  
  
It was halfway through April when he finally had the guys to do it. When no healers were around, Blaise broke the mirror beside his bed and took a shard that seemed the sharpest. I will see you again, he thought, I will get to touch your perfect skin. I'll be able to taste you once more. With the thought, he took the shard to his wrist.  
  
Blaise was found dead on April 16th.  
  
I'll never let go, I'll never leave you. When you die, I shall go as well.  
  
The End  
  
Yes! The end! It has been truely wonderful writing this! I want to thank all the nice reviewers for loving this story (and me!). Special thanks to Shelby because she's a great friend and loved this story so much that she almost attacked me when I didn't have a new chapter up and because I love to rp with her! I should have a new fic up soon! Actually, I already wrote chapter one for three different fics. Only one has a real plot, so I'm keeping that one   
  
Love y'all! Roxanne, otherwise known as Usagi  
  
P.S. Sorry this chapter was so short... I just wanted to finish it sooooo badly! 


End file.
